


On the Side of the Road

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom needs a release.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. on the side of the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VillainousShakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/gifts).



> a quick drabble

“Get out.” Tom commanded as the Jaguar jerked to a stop on the side of the deserted road.

“What?” You furrowed your brow, squirming in your seat.

Tom unbuckled his seat and exited the car. He walked around the front and you spied the bulge in his suit pants. Your door whipped open and Tom snapped off your buckle, jerking you out of the car by your elbow. 

“I said, Get. Out.” he growled in your ear.

You stumbled as you worked to gain footing on the uneven shoulder of the road. Tom pulled you roughly around to the back of the car. 

“Hands on the trunk.”

You smirked. “Are you going to pat me down?”

Tom didn’t wait for you to do as he asked, losing patience. He spun you, knocking you off balance and pressed your torso against the metal of the car’s trunk. 

“Since you can’t seem to go where I tell you to, I am going to have to keep you in place.” You overheard the sound of fabric against fabric. Soon the smooth silk of Tom’s tie wrapped around your wrist. You struggled, but the knot held tight.

Tom’s hands gripped your ass as he shimmied your skirt up around your hips. He clicked his tongue.

“What have I said about panties?” He stared down at the lacy black thong you were wearing?”

Your voice trembled. “No panties.” Your head dropped and your forehead rested against the car.

“Allow me to help.” His hands slid up your legs, cupping your ass. You shivered against his touch. He pulled the scrap of fabric down; you lifted your feet to help take them off, and he placed them in his suit jacket pocket.

“Open your legs.” 

Tom pressed against you. His hardened cock ached against your backside. You shuffled your feet as best you could in your state as Tom undid his belt and push his pants down but not off. Without warning, Tom pushed into you, taking the wind from your lungs.

“Fuck!” you breathed out. That earned your rear a hard slap on Tom’s hand as he thrusted back into you.

“Watch your mouth or I will put it to better use.” 

You bit your lower lip to suppress any further outbursts as Tom grabbed ahold of your hands for leverage. His pace was brutal and soon that all familiar sensation tightened in your core. You moaned.

“I’m close.” your voice raspy.

Tom’s breath pricked at your ear. “Do you wish to cum, darling?”

“Yes, please, Sir. Please let me cum!” you begged as Tom continued to ravage your body. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Tom tilted your hips back, allow him to press his thumb against your clit. The new angle also positioned his cock to thrust against your G-spot. 

“YES!” you screamed as you saw stars and the whole scene went white. Tom pulled out of you to cum on your backside in heavy spurts. He pulled your dress down over the mess, undid the tie and patted your bottom. 

“Back in the car.” 

“My panties.” You held out your hand. Tom’s low chuckle rattled in his chest. 

“Oh I’m not done with you.” Your eyes widened. “I think you know what I am talking about.” His lips curled into a smile.


	2. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes you home and continues to dominates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted under smut-a-rama

After fucking you on the side of the road, Tom had been silent in the car. Which only made you more nervous. As his Jaguar roared into the garage, your thighs clenched anticipating what was to come. 

Tom shut off the car and turned to face you. “I expect you to go to the bed and be naked on the bed by the time I get upstairs. On your back. Legs open.” Tom’s voice offered no room to argument. 

You shuffled up the stairs, kicking off your heels along the way. Your dress stuck to you as Tom’s cum had dried on your ass from earlier. You dropped it onto the floor of the bedroom followed by your bra. Your panties still in Tom’s pocket. 

Your head hit the soft pile of pillows, and you sighed. Instinctually your legs fell open, waiting for Tom. The door opened and your breath hitched. Tom had lost the tie and jacket on his way up. 

“Good girl.” Tom praised, knowing it would make you crazy. He removed his shirt slowly, taking the care to fold it. 

“While I undress, I want you to play with your cunt. Entertain me.” His tone cold.

Your hand moved between your legs, your clit aching for attention. As he undid his belt, Tom clicked his tongue.

“You can do better. Finger yourself.” 

You moaned as you slipped a finger inside you. Tom smirked. His cock jumped at the sight. You were so compliant. He definitely planned on keeping you around. 

“I love how hard you work to please me. Do you like pleasing me?” 

“Yes.” you hissed. 

Tom kneeled on the bed. “I think you have earned an orgasm. Would like one?” he taunted.

“Please, sir.” you continued to finger yourself, afraid he would change his mind.

“Remove your fingers.”

You pulled out and Tom pushed in. You were sore from earlier but the burn hurt so good.

“You are still so tight for me. Even after earlier. You are special.” Tom purred. His mouth sucking on your neck. “Your pussy is exquisite. I’m already close.” His hips rolling and bucking into you.

Tom’s thumb pressed and rubbed along your clit and you clenched around him. His head fell forward as his motions slowed, orgasming inside you. Tom pulled out of you and went to the bathroom returning with a warm wet washcloth for you to clean yourself up. You curled on your side and he pulled you closed. 

“I give you my full permission to fuck me awake in the morning.” Tom whispered into your ear. The last words before you fell asleep.


End file.
